Help my story is titleless! someone help me!
by darkmoonlit
Summary: Karra and Kourem, Shaman's of the Bloody Hawk have been doing well since Alanna, but when things are upended by a new Headman and a strange girl raised by Eleni Cooper how what will happen?
1. Chapter 1: The Headman is Dead

Hey peoples heres the new one, the one I'm gonna finish I swear.

This story is dedicated in the memory of a good friend Meagan Margerum-Leys who died at the beginning of the summer

I guess I owe you a explanation about why I didn't finish Kel of Stone Mountain. When Meagan died I got real depressed and since I was away at camp I couldn't vent by writing, and I guess in all the hurt my plans for it all disappeared.

The young shaman stood on the hill of sand and watched as the riders approached her from the village of her tribe, the Bloody Hawk. "Karra," Gammal said softly "Kourem sent for you, Halef Seif is dead, we must find ourselves a new headman."

Karra smiled weakly at her older friend "tell her that I will be there in a few minutes" and dropped to her knees to pray.

"Dark god

Reciever of the dead,

Bring my friend peace in your realms

May Halef Seif rest well and long until you bring me to join him"

"May his soul rest in peace," came a soft voice "whoever he may be."

Karra jumped to her feet, whirling around to see a girl, practically a woman, and her horse standing behind her. "Who are you and where in the names of all the gods that were are and will come to be did you come from" she whispered as a ball of lightning gathered in her outstreached hand.

"My name is Meagan Farfeet," the girl replied "and I have what you might call a gift for being unnoticeable when I don't want to be seen."

The girl tugged on her mare's lead rope "Silver and I were wondering if you might be able to give us food water and a place to spend the night, we haven't seen humans for two weeks."

"Of course child," Karra smiled "we always have room for travelers in the tents of the Bloody Hawk, come with me."

The two walked headed for the large group of tents that were the village and the great school of mage-craft that had sprung up in the last ten years. They stolled past Gammal who was waiting for the return of his shaman and into the tents that served as living spaces for the two shamans. "Kourrem!!" Karra called our "we have a guest"

"What Karra, a guest" Kourrem sighed "now?"

"Yes now"

"Why?"

"Cause she got here now Kourrem, and she hasn't seen another human in weeks."

"well that makes a difference" her friend smiled "sorry for my rudeness, miss-?

"just Meagan thank you," the girl said plainly "I gave my other name to myself, not knowing who my family is and all."

"If you have no family, Karra and I will ask that you join our tribe and live as a member," Kourrem said simply "you can be our sister, but it will have to wait until a headman is chosen for ours just died."

"I can wait," Meagan smiled "I've waited almost 16 years for a family, I can wait a little longer."

And there you have it folks, the first chapter. Hopes you like.

Darkmoonlit


	2. Chapter 2: The Vision

Okay disclaimer, I don't own anyone except Meagan (so far at least) so any characters you don't recognize are MINE glares evily and I can use them whenever I wants to (and so can you I guess just tell people first)

Meagan slipped into a pale blue gown and swiftly added the white burnoose Kourem offered her. "I never wear breeches in civilization," she explained when she saw the shaman's face "I feel naked around all of those men in just a tunic and breeches, but I would never travel in womans clothes, not after what happened the last time I did."

"What?" Karra asked as she stepped into the tent.

"I was beset by bandits" was the grim answer "they stole Silver and my mother's jewelrey, I'm thankful that George Cooper taught me the theifs art, or I would never have gotten them back."

Now both the shaman's eyes widened "you know George Cooper, the one that is Lady Allanna's husband?"

"yes I know George," she sighed her eyes misting over "he took me in when I was a homeless babe riding around the city on Silver and took me to his mother to raise. I can never thank him enough for what he did for me, but I never could stand sitting around in a house acting like a proper lady, and so one day, silver and I ran and we've been wandering since then, it's been 6 years since I saw either of them."

A small drum sounded from the center of the village signaling it was time to commune with the Voice of the Tribes. Soon it was joined by the drum of the shaman school and those of visiting tribes. The three women walked slowly towards the place where the drums were. They sat down around the fire and a murmur went up among the tribesmen "I shall settle it all AFTER I speak to the Voice." The voices died down immediately.

As the tribes spoke with the Voice Meagan reached into herself finding the beautiful place where she went when she meditated. As she pulled loose strands of magic into their proper places, a vision came. Ayoung Bazhir man stood before her, his dark brown eyes filled with sorrow. His mouth never moved but his voice echoed within her. "I am the promise of the Voice he sees you and wishes you to know that our paths will meet and our destiny's are intertwined. Find me and find out who you truly are."

Meagan snapped into reality, all eyes were on her, as if they knew something she didn't. "What?" she said suddenly "have I done something wrong?"

"Not at all dear," an elderly woman smiled "it is just that we all feel that you are to shift the balance, it was in the air around you after we finished with the Voice."

"Oh," she sighed, _this is what the old woman meant when she said I would find adventure here_ she thought "May I have some water?"

A glass was handed to her and she drank as the Bloody Hawk's Shamans began to read from an old book. Inscribed on its cover in gold scrawling print was the word, Ishak.

"It means divine word child," the old woman, who's name Meagan found out later was Mari Fahrar "but a boy by that name also studied to be a shaman with the girls before the accident."

"what accident?" Meagan asked quietly.

"Later" was the only responseshe got before the old woman turned her head towards the samans who were clothed in unnatural light with their hair blowing up in the breeze.

"It is done," Kourem said when the light finnaly faded away, "the Voice and the gods agree that the new Headman of the Bloody Hawk shall be, Amman Fahrar, the younger son of Mari Fahrar."

A smile lit Mari's face as her younger son, stepped up to show himself to the people he would leave. Meagan's face showed her surprise to the world.

So that's the second chapter, will Amman be the young man in the dream? Hehehehe me be evil cause I no tell!!!!!!


End file.
